El Sueño Ideal de House
by ladygon
Summary: House despertó en su cama y encontró todo cambiado. Sospecha de una alucinación por el Vicodin, porque su relación con su mejor amigo es alucinante. Hilson. Slash.


-0-

 **EL SUEÑO IDEAL DE HOUSE**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son del mundo de House MD. No espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.**

 **Tenía esto en el tintero hace mucho y no lo terminé. Alguien me pidió un fic de House y me acordé de esto. Volví a continuarlo. Espero les guste.**

Advertencia: smut.

House despertó con una agradable sensación de comodidad. Se estiró como un oso en su cama… un momento, ¿era su cama?... sí, lo era… sonrió y se estiró como un oso en su cama. No se quería levantar, quería flojear y agarró la almohada posesivamente, para enterrar su cabeza en ella. Olía extraño. Algo pasaba.

Era su habitación, pero estaba diferente. Arrugó la sien en busca de una explicación lógica que no encontró. Había un cierto orden poco o nada característico de él, así que se levantó para investigar.

"Quizás la empleada de Wilson" —pensó, pero rechazó al instante esa teoría.

Wilson lo odiaba con toda su alma después de matarle a la novia…

"Matarle a la novia"… esa fue la conclusión de Wilson.

Dolor.

Decidió buscar una Vicodina.

"¿Y por qué emplearía a la sirvienta para limpiar su cuarto?", "¿venganza ridícula?"…

Mano palpando una y otra vez el fondo del cajón.

"¡Mis pastillas!", "¡no están!"… "¡Wilson! Grrrr"… "¡Qué no ve que las necesito!". —Otro escondite frustrado—. "¡Tampoco están aquí!"… "¡mi pierna, me duele!"…

Se lleva instintivamente la mano al muslo adolorido, pero se paraliza al instante. En ese momento, un frío recorre su espalda lo que le permitió otro reflejo. El reflejo de ver su muslo.

No había cicatriz.

"¡Qué!, ¡No puede ser!"

Se sienta en la cama, pasando una y otra vez las manos sobre su muslo en busca de la cicatriz que no existe.

—¿Pasa algo amor?

—¿Amor? —susurra extrañado y levanta el rostro.

Un beso delicioso cae en sus labios. Exploró su boca con destreza y la rapidez acelerada que roba el aliento. El fresco olor de la almohada inundó sus sentidos. Era un olor conocido, muy conocido, de todo el tiempo, de bastante tiempo, pero de quién.

—Hoy es miércoles, me toca a mí llevar a Adam a la guardería —dijo la voz conocida y misteriosa a la vez —. Dale un beso a tu hijo.

House abrió los ojos y reaccionó.

—¡Espera! —Corrió semidesnudo hasta el centro del departamento donde logró ver la puerta de la calle abierta y a Wilson llevando un bebé en sus brazos.

—No llegues demasiado tarde al trabajo, ¿sí? —Una dulce sonrisa lo despidió antes de que la puerta se cerrara por completo.

Era Wilson con un bebé.

—Esto es un sueño —dijo en voz alta House con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro.

Sueño o pesadilla, se pellizcó unas cuantas veces autodiciéndose que se despertara, pero no logró nada. Así que optó por lo más lógico: investigar.

Las fotografías encima de los muebles le revelaban una historia bastante feliz y rara, pues la palabra "gay" se le vino a la cabeza en repetidas oportunidades.

—No puede ser —repetía con mucha frecuencia.

Wilson no podía estar haciendo esto aunque quisiera. La cicatriz desaparecida de su pierna así se lo decía. Además, no solo había desaparecido la cicatriz, sino que también el dolor. Estaba curado. Una curación milagrosa.

—No puede ser, esto es un sueño —seguía repitiendo.

Necesitaba más información. Iría al hospital.

Se vistió con la ropa, hermosamente guardada, planchada, perfumada, que encontró y fue en busca de su moto. No la vio por ningún lado.

—Esto es una pesadilla —concluyó antes de encontrar el auto.

Debía ser suyo, porque las llaves así lo decían.

Cuando llegó, todo el mundo lo saludaba. Al menos pensó que era todo el mundo, pues nunca nadie lo saludaba y el respondía con un tímido "hola" o un asentamiento de cabeza. Se sintió perseguido, así que se subió lo más rápido que pudo al ascensor hasta su oficina.

Entonces encontró a sus patitos. Los primeros patitos. Foreman, Chase y Cameron lo recibieron con una bienvenida de lujo:

—Buenos días House, ¿Cómo amaneció hoy? —Cameron le sonreía como un ángel.

—¡Estoy en la dimensión desconocida! —chilló House.

Todos lo quedaron mirando, como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

—¡No me miren así! ¡Ustedes son los raros!

Salió corriendo de ahí y se alegró de tener sus dos piernas buenas como para tal hazaña. Si esto no era un sueño, lo más seguro es que fuera una de sus alucinaciones adictivas. Debía investigar qué estaba pasando. Los sueños nunca se presentaban con esta realidad tan lógica. En su escritorio debía encontrar alguna pista.

No encontró nada, y con decir nada, era nada. No había pornografía, ni Vicodín, ni pelotita o algo para jugar. Era el escritorio de un ser aburrido a quien le encantaban los Post-It de diferentes colores y formas hasta de corazones. Simplemente, patético. Siguió revolviendo todo el cajón, a ver si una pastillita había caído del frasco, pero nada. Refunfuñando, continuó su búsqueda por toda la oficina.

Definitivamente, nada. Volvió a maldecir.

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

Preguntarle a Cody o interrogarla, parecía buena idea, aunque no sabía qué preguntas correctas decir para salir de esa dimensión desconocida en la que se encontraba. Al mal paso darle prisa, tomó su bastón, solo que no había bastón a su lado. Quedó un tanto perdido al no encontrar el bastón, luego sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Pensó, que algo bueno debía ganar de todo esto, aunque sea una alucinación o sueño o lo que fuera lo que estaba experimentando.

Partió donde Cuddy, y como siempre hacía, pasó a su despacho sin siquiera tocar la puerta, pasando a la secretaria como si nada. Cuddy levantó la vista de su escritorio y se sorprendió de ver al intruso.

—¿Sucede algo House? —pregunta preocupada.

—Sí, estoy en una realidad alterna Zulu y necesito mi carta de navegación para fijar curso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Necesito mi curriculum, hoja de vida, chismerío, ya sabes eso que dice de mí, lo que no dice de mí.

Cuddy abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Pensó que House quería irse a otro hospital y eso fue terrible de pensar.

—¿Para qué quieres tú curriculum?

—Ya te dije, para fijar curso.

—No entiendo de lo que estás hablando.

—La otra Cuddy sabría a lo que me refiero. El asunto es que necesito ver algo de ahí.

Cuddy lo quedó, mirando extraño, tanto así, que desconoció la mirada de la mujer y eso no le gustó, porque él podía jactarse de conocerla a ella como la palma de su mano.

—¿Qué te pasa? —House no pudo dejar de preguntar.

Llamaba la curiosidad esta extraña Cuddy.

—No quiero que te vayas House.

—¿Y adónde me iría, genio? Nadie me quiere en ningún lado salvo tú.

—¿De qué hablas?

Suficiente, debía investigar qué estaba pasando y ahora ya.

—Ahora que no me voy, ¿me puedes prestar mi curriculum? —preguntó ya cansado House.

Finalmente, Cuddy accedió y salió de la oficina con el papel en mano, leyendo cada palabra sin hacer caso a las palabras de la mujer, quien estaba muy consternada con lo sucedido. House no se fijó en nada y en nadie en su camino, de lo concentrado que estaba en la lectura.

Llegó a su oficina y ya lo había leído varias veces, pero ahora lo leyó muy lento: no podía creer que ese sujeto del papel fuera él.

—Hola, amor, ¿estás bien? —dijo el recién llegado.

—¿Amor?

Eso fue raro, es decir, lo descolocó totalmente.

—¿En serio te encuentras bien? —dijo Wilson preocupado.

House lo quedó mirando, estático sin poder moverse. En verdad Wilson se veía exquisito con un aura radiante. Solo le faltaban las alas y la aureola para salir volando de lo bello que estaba. El corazón comenzó a latirle, demasiado rápido para ser un síntoma del viaje al plano astral.

—Wilson, en realidad quería preguntarte algo —dice House como tanteando el terreno.

Wilson se sentó en uno de los sillones que tenía House en su consulta y cruzó las piernas. El detalle no dejó indiferente al otro médico, quien se lamió los labios casi imperceptiblemente.

—Puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras —dijo Wilson.

Esa actitud tan entregada le dio un cosquilleo por su cuerpo que, raramente, no era extraña a él.

—¿Desde cuándo somos pareja? —preguntó sin más, porque la pregunta lo estaba carcomiendo.

—¡Qué!

Perfecto, al parecer ofendió a su amor.

—Nada, solo necesito la fecha de aniversario.

—Uuuuh eres tan lindo.

—¡Claro que lo soy! —dijo con orgullo House—. Te haré un regalo muy especial, pero necesito la fecha exacta con hora y minutos incluidos.

—¿No lo recuerdas?

Lo que le faltaba, un novio recriminador de fechas importantes olvidadas. Lo gracioso es que no sabía si recordaría una fecha así. Necesitaba del conocimiento cursi de su pareja para eso. Así que agitó la cabeza en forma de negación.

—Es extraño, tú siempre lo recuerdas —respondió Wilson.

Ya, eso sí que era increíble, es decir, no era él. Quién sea que fuera el doctor con el que hablaba Wilson, debía ser otro. No podía ser cierto todo lo que estaba pasando. Quizás sufría una de esas alucinaciones por causa del Vicodín. Eso debía ser, o quizás consiguió algo más fuerte que eso y le dio alguna especie de reacción alérgica alucinaría.

Eso no importaba, por el momento, porque si estaba alucinando no sería la primera vez, pero por si algún motivo alguien estuviera en peligro mientras estaba en ese estado, sería un gran problema pegajoso de esos que odiaba tener.

House no dijo nada, esperando la respuesta de Wilson con la paciencia que no tenía, que no existía en todo su ser. Así que, aguantándose las ganas de zapatear en el suelo, esperó una respuesta lúcida de todo este show extraño.

—Hace cinco años que estamos juntos.

—¡Cinco años! —chilló House de improviso.

Wilson se asustó con la respuesta del hombre.

—Los cumpliremos en dos días.

Dos días era buen margen para comprar un regalo: "¡Dios, qué estaba pensando!" Debía estar loco si sus pensamientos traicionaban un amor, que no tenía por su amigo y colega.

—¿No dices nada?

—¡Wow! Cinco años… eso es mucho tiempo —respondió por fin House.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás extraño hoy.

—No he tenido un buen día.

House quedó mirando a su "marido" con intensidad. Wilson se sonrojó y se veía lindo. House tuvo ideas raras en su cabeza a medida que veía los atributos de su amigo-esposo, los cuales estaban demasiados atractivos como para tentar a un hombre, que le gustaban las putas.

—¿Qué tal si pedimos el día libre y nos vamos a pasear? —propuso Wilson.

—¿Te quieres ir de pinta? —preguntó House, alzando las cejas en sorpresa.

—No hemos tenido un tiempo para nosotros desde que llegó Adam.

—Eso pasa cuando uno es padre —dijo House sorprendido de que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

Quedó, otra vez en silencio sin saber qué decir.

—Es cierto, pero vale la pena ser padres. —Wilson recalcó la "s" al final.

Una corriente lo embargó por su espina dorsal. Esa afirmación sonaba sexy, caliente, dulce, amor y a hogar. Lo dejó con el aire entrecortado y con ganas de irse con él al fin del mundo. Algo primitivo con sabor a necesidad, tironeaba de él. Mordió su labio inferior, acto que no pasó inadvertido por Wilson, el cual sonrió.

—Le diré a Coddy —dijo Wilson y se levantó del asiento.

House no quiso detenerlo en ningún momento. Quedó pensando un buen momento sobre este hecho, lo que significaba, pero como su parte sensible era un poco lenta en procesar, tuvo problemas para encontrarlo.

Tomó el expediente del caso de hoy, y vio que era uno que ya había visto antes. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía el sujeto, así que antes de cualquier cosa, agarró un lápiz y comenzó a escribir el diagnóstico como el tratamiento. Sus patitos llegaron a su oficina justo cuando terminaba de llenar la ficha, y plantó la carpeta en el pecho de Foreman.

—Eso es todo, ahora debo ocuparme de asuntos más urgentes —dijo House, saliendo de la oficina.

—¿House? —preguntó Foreman.

Pero este siguió caminando hacia la oficina de Wilson sin voltear. Entró en aquella oficina con bastante más propiedad, que la acostumbrada y eso era mucho que decir.

Vio el laptop de Wilson en su escritorio y decidió echarle una miradita. Tenía clave, pero eso no fue obstáculo para él. Las claves de Wilson siempre eran fáciles de suponer, en este mundo, las claves debían ser una suerte de combinación de quienes amaba, es decir, "gregadam".

Buscó fotos o algo que lograra explicar las cosas que había visto en esa realidad alterna. Las encontró en una carpeta llamada "Mi amada familia", no podía ser más cursi, pero considerando que se trataba de James Wilson no podía ser de otra forma.

Las fotos estaban muy lindas, tanto que pareció ser algún montaje de esos con programas a lo Photoshop o algo así. Estaban unas de un viaje en motocicleta por todo el país, en cual se ve, que lo pasaron muy bien, demasiado bien.

Después, una foto lo dejó paralizado. Era una boda, un matrimonio con todos los detalles, excepto que no había novia, porque eran ellos dos vestidos de fino esmoquin blanco. Ahí estaban todos los del hospital, eso parecía, porque había mucha gente y todos los que conocía, los cuales no eran muchos, incluyendo Cuddy y su equipo. Todos con sonrisas alegres, y muy contentos. Sin embargo, la siguiente foto de ellos dos besándose, fue el balde de agua fría. Cerró el laptop al instante, aunque no sirvió de mucho.

—Perfecto, me quedó grabado en la retina.

Eso le pasaba por curioso. Tendría que lavarse los ojos con jabón, un sufrimiento espantoso tener que ver esas atrocidades en la computadora para revelar dicho misterio. No obstante, sabía que el sacrificio valía la pena así que siguió, viendo las fotos para dilucidar toda la historia. Hasta que por fin logró recrear la línea temporal de los hechos de una forma simple, pero ingeniosa.

Escuchó ruidos y supo que venía Wilson, así que salió de la aplicación donde estaba, pero no alcanzó a cerrar la computadora.

—Hola amor, ¿qué haces?

—Solo revisaba unas cosas por internet —mintió.

—Ya le pedí Cuddy, así que toma tus cosas y nos vamos de aquí —dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

—Tengo aquí mismo mi bolso —dijo House, alzando el bolso en el aire— ¿Dónde iremos?

—Ya lo verás —dijo Wilson, guiñándole un ojo.

House sintió algo extraño en su estómago, pensó que era indigestión, pero no parecía ser eso. Era la segunda vez en el día que tenía esa sensación tan extraña. Partió, entonces, junto a Wilson a una cita de amantes, no cita de amigos, una cita de esposos, mejor dicho, porque por las fotografías del computador, ellos dos estaban casados, bien casados por las leyes del estado.

Eso lo dejó pensando un buen trecho, incluso se subió al automóvil de Wilson con la mente en otro lado. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y ahí estaba la sillita para bebé. En las fotos, su vida parecía perfecta, pero no podía ser, la vida nunca era perfecta. Así cualquiera que fuera esta alucinación, no era la vida.

Wilson hablaba sobre su vida. No comprendió mucho lo dicho por su esposo, y como no tenían nada en común, porque no compartían esas cosas tan hogareñas, no sabía cómo responderle.

—Monstertruck —dijo House cuando vio para donde iban.

Comprar esos boletos debió costar una pequeña fortuna. Eran Premium con visita a esos monstruos, es decir, podían subirse e incluso, manejarlos. House recién reconoció a su Wilson como quien era, porque ese era el Wilson que conocía. Una felicidad desconocida apareció dentro de su corazón. Disfrutó al máximo el espectáculo, como si fuera un niño chiquito. También cuando fueron a conducir esos monstruos.

Wilson reía con las salidas de House, porque quería controlar al copiloto, que al final era quien lo debía guiar en la experiencia del manejo. House hacía de todo frente al volante, menos hacerle caso al guía. Al final, lo expulsaron del evento, frente a la risa casi frenética de Wilson con un House todo enfadado, por no terminar la visita.

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes? —dice House picado.

—¿De qué crees?

House bufó por lo bajo y mandó una perorata de dichos en contra de las reglas de los monstertruck. Wilson lo miraba con ternura. El otro no se dio cuenta de esto, hasta cuando lo miró fijo y calló de improviso. La mente se le puso en blanco y no pudo reaccionar al momento de sentir los labios del otro en sus propios labios.

Era exquisito, tembló con todo su cuerpo. Eso jamás le sucedió con mujer alguna y sucederle con su mejor amigo hombre, le daba mucho para pensar, o casi nada que explicar, salvo la respuesta de su cuerpo ante el otro. Lo abrazó con fuerza e intensificó el beso, porque esas sensaciones lo embriagaban mejor que el wiskey.

Las cosas comenzaron a calentarse y Wilson tuvo que quitar el beso, porque estaban en un lugar público con todos, mirándolos fijo. House se saboreó como quien embarró su helado por sus labios. Wilson sonrió y subió al automóvil.

—Vamos a casa —dijo Wilson.

Eso trataron de hacer. Durante el camino, House seguía con la sensación sensacional del beso.

—Detente por ahí —ordenó a Wilson.

Era un camino poco concurrido y había una desviación hacia el bosque, como una entrada. El chofer obedeció, después sonrió al ver que el lugar era perfecto. No llegarían pronto a casa.

—Creo…

A Wilson lo callaron con un beso. Eso fue el preludio para el sexo salvaje con su esposo dentro del vehículo. Las ropas volaron al contacto de los dedos de ambos, tironeando con desesperación como si jamás se hubieran follado, aunque para House eso era cierto. Nunca había follado con su mejor amigo, no es que no hubiera tenido sexo con un hombre, pero en realidad nunca le gustó, solo lo hizo en su etapa de experimentación cuando decidió que le gustaban las mujeres.

Sin embargo, ahora, le gustaban más los hombres, en especial ese hombre que tenía entre sus brazos y era su marido en este mundo tan confuso. Preparó el trasero con cuidado para luego penetrarlo con rapidez. Quería que todo fuera rápido para no pensar tanto, pero las sensaciones que lo embargaron, fueron más intensas, y quiso que el tiempo se detuviera para estar en esa posición para siempre.

El movimiento se hizo rápido. Los quejidos inundaron el vehículo con sensualidad. El calor, la transpiración y las exquisitas endorfinas bailan en su celebro con música estrambótica. El orgasmo final fue tan nuevo, como si lo hubiera experimentado cuando era un adolescente. Cayó sobre Wilson con cansancio. Luego que se recuperó, no supo cómo afrontar la situación, estaba un tanto avergonzado y eso lo descompensó como si no fuera él.

Sin embargo, Wilson sabía exactamente qué hacer. Se vistió con tranquilidad, dándole un beso fugaz a su amado esposo y diciéndole lo fantástico que era en el sexo. Luego fue al volante y manejó todo el camino a casa. House se quedó en el asiento trasero, acurrucado, tratando de dormir, cosa que no pudo hacer, pero que fingió a las mil maravillas.

Llegaron a la casa en la noche. House salió algo adormecido, pero logró reconocer el lugar con facilidad. Entró sin mucho ánimo, no sabía lo que le esperaba. Lo que lo encontró fue lo último que le esperaba: su hijo.

Al bebé Adam en brazos de la niñera. Una niñera hermosísima.

—Hola —dijo House con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Se portó muy bien y se comió toda la comida —dijo la chica con orgullo.

—Gracias Roxy —dijo Wilson. Tomó al bebé de los brazos de la chica—. Hola bebé precioso.

La chica le sonrió mucho a House y este le seguía sonriendo como idiota, estuvo a punto de invitarla a algo, pero Wilson interrumpió.

—Gregory, págale a Roxy.

House quitó su sonrisa y metió su mano a los bolsillos por unos dólares. No lo hizo con agrado, le dio un billete, pero la chica lo miró y luego le quitó otro billete de su mano y se fue muy feliz. La cara de House era un poema, que pronto se solucionó a algo más rojo cuando Wilson le dio un beso en los labios.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y cuando se dio cuenta, la niñera había desaparecido de su radar para siempre. Quiso odiar a Wilson, pero al mirarlo otra vez, no pudo. Se veía muy tierno con ese bebé en los brazos, un bebé feliz.

Wilson hizo la cena y acostó al bebé. Cenaron a la luz de las velas, una cena deliciosa y muy romántica.

—Eres una buena esposa —le dijo House entre divertido y burlesco.

—La mejor del mundo.

—¿Así que cumples con todos los deberes matrimoniales?

—Con todos, toditos.

—Eso quiero verlo. Vamos a la cama.

House ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza, que se iba a follar otra vez a Wilson. Entre besos se fueron a la cama, quitándose las ropas de forma bastante desesperada. La piel de su esposo era deliciosa e igual de suave, que la de una mujer, cosa sorprendente. Muy blanco, le daban ganas de follarlo toda la noche sin descanso.

Wilson iba a apagar la luz, House no lo dejó, sonriendo se hizo el adorable, casi derritió al otro. House lo puso en cuatro y por fin vio todo el culito de su esposo como corresponde. Una vez lo vio en la ducha desnudo, cuando vivieron juntos, aunque esa vez no pudo ponerle mucha atención. La vez en el vehículo no cuenta, porque el solo se subió encima de él, peor ahora podía verle todo el trasero y eso lo fascinó como nunca. Tenía un trasero grande, fantástico. Merecía ser follado toda la noche. Eso hizo, lo folló toda la noche de todas las posiciones que pudo, en esa cama maravillosa que compartían ambos. Fue delicioso, porque Wilson era una damisela muy sensible. También deliciosa en la forma como reaccionaba a sus caricias, mientras se la metía hasta el fondo, realmente, otra adicción encontró en el culo de James.

Le acarició los pezones, se los chupó. Wilson la chupaba de maravilla, casi al punto de derretirlo con esas acciones. Agarró el trasero, cubriendo sus dos manos, apretó, masajeó, besó e hizo cosas, que nunca hacía con esas putas a las cuales contrataba por un dineral.

—Ah, Greg, Greg, así, así…

—Jimmy…

Aumentó el ritmo con fuerza, llegando a lugares en el interior de Wilson, que lo hicieron explotar en un orgasmo. Luego, solo fue una especie de convulsiones de orgasmos entre ellos hasta terminar, con unos quejidos y gritos bastantes vergonzosos.

Cayeron los dos rendidos, uno al lado del otro con esa sensación de estar completos, muy propio de ellos. House tenía una expresión de felicidad en su rostro, como si estuviera drogado con Vicodín. Sin embargo, sabía que no lo necesitaba, porque no tenía problemas en su pierna y podía follar con muchas ganas.

Para sorpresa, House no tenía ningún problema existencial el follarse a su mejor amigo. Terminada la dura sesión de sexo, House atrajo a su adorado "amigo" y lo abrazó en su pecho para dormir. Se acomodaron muy bien, bajo las alabanzas de Wilson sobre lo bien que lo hizo House. Besitos, más besitos y a dormir.

Despertó sin querer levantarse y se estiró como un oso. No estaba tan cómodo como antes. Eso no le gustó mucho e hizo un gesto de molestia. Sintió una punzada en su pierna. Se incorporó de golpe a masajearse la pierna que le dolía y al mirar a su alrededor vio todo diferente otra vez. Lo entendió en menos de un segundo: estaba otra vez en su cruel realidad.

Se levantó de la cama tan patéticamente, como todos los días y comenzó los preparativos para esos días normales donde debía ir a trabajar para no aburrirse en casa. Entonces, volvió a la misma mierda de antes, su vida sin saludos cordiales, miradas despectivas, sin amigos, sin amor.

Llegó a su oficina, tiró su bolso en un rincón, se sentó detrás de su escritorio y dejó su bastón a un lado. Tomó uno de sus juguetes entre sus manos, uno con elástico, y ahí quedó pensativo. Unos momentos después, aparecieron sus patitos fastidiosos con un nuevo caso.

—Aburrido —sentenció.

—¿Cómo que aburrido? Los síntomas son atípicos…

—Puede ser cáncer y eso es aburrido —dijo House a Foreman, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos —. Pásame el expediente.

No esperó a que se lo pasara, sino que se lo quitó de las manos y se fue cojeando.

—Iré con el experto. No me esperen despiertos niños —anunció.

Partió donde Wilson, todos sabían eso. Lo único diferente es que le salió tan sensual, que quedaron parados ahí sin saber lo que significaba eso, aunque sabiendo cómo era House no había que calentarse mucho la cabeza, seguramente, algo raro se traía entre manos. Raro para el pobre Wilson, quien sufriría las consecuencias, pero como está acostumbrado por ser su amigo, no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto.

Llegó a la oficina de Wilson y trató de abrir la puerta, pero no pudo. Este no estaba en su oficina, dejando la puerta cerrada. Así que se devolvió a su oficina y pasó por la terraza hacia la ventana de Wilson. La abrió y entró. Fue directo al notebook y lo abrió. La contraseña fue diferente a la de antes, nada difícil. Las fotos también eran diferentes, pero de alguna forma iguales: estaban ellos dos en todas las salidas juntos, incluso había algunas donde estaba él solo, sacada sin que se diera cuenta. Eso fue revelador.

En este mundo, House no tenía una relación amorosa con Wilson y ahí estaba su mejor amigo, tomándole fotos a escondidas, guardándolas en un álbum especial, mientras no encontraba ninguna foto de sus novias. Bastante comprometedor eso.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Wilson al entrar a su despacho.

—Viendo las fotos en tu notebook —dijo con descaro.

—¡Qué!

El color rojo de sus mejillas lo acusó en el acto. Wilson avanzó hacia su escritorio y cerró con fuerza su computador.

—Oye tranquilo, puedes quebrarlo.

—Es mío, puedo hacer con él lo que se me dé la gana.

—¿En serio? ¿Puedes hacer eso con tu propiedad?

Wilson quedó descolocado con la pregunta irracional de su amigo.

—¿Qué quieres House?

Bien, ahí estaba el pie. Podían olvidar todo el asunto y hacerse los tontos como siempre sucedía. Tenían sus momentos candentes, que luego los enfriaban, luego ya, no pasaría nada, seguirían siendo amigos. House lo sabía, los dos estaban enamorados. El sexo sería genial, incluso algo natural como lo comprobó en su visión, sueño, mundo paralelo o lo que fuera lo que le sucedió anoche. Su mirada intensa no cesaba, tomó aliento, no, no haría eso. No seguiría la conversación de siempre para enfriar el cuento, quería otra cosa. Una muy radical, un Wilson entre las sábanas de su cama.

—Tienes muchas fotografías ahí de mí. Algunas las tomaste sin que me diera cuenta.

Wilson estaba nervioso. Su lenguaje corporal lo decía a gritos.

—Solo, solo son fotos.

—No, James, no son solo fotos. Son un testimonio.

—No es eso… ¿Greg?

House estaba encima de él a punto de besarlo. Había rodeado el escritorio y estaba de pie, apoyado en la esquina del escritorio.

—Dime que no quieres que te bese y lo dejamos así. Continuamos como amigos.

—¡Q…qué!

—Lo que dije, dime que no quieres que te bese.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Claro, que no quiero que me beses!

—No mientas.

—No estoy mintiendo.

—Eso lo veremos.

Agarró a Wilson de la cintura y le estampó un beso arrebatador. James trató de zafarse, pero solo hizo que perdieran el equilibrio. Terminaron, cayendo al sofá donde House pudo avanzar con los besos y caricias. Wilson temblaba con cada movimiento de House, eso fue exquisito, todo parecía a ese sueño, ya que se volvía realidad. Ese sentimiento estaba otra vez ahí, sin explicación, una sensación de alivio.

Metió su mano en los pantalones de James, de su ya no tan amigo. Wilson tembló de pies a cabeza al sentir la intrusión, y un sonido de su boca besada, se escapó con el aliento caliente. House suspiró en el beso, continuó con sus caricias. Siguió con ellas cuando le quitó la ropa, cuando apareció la piel pálida bajo sus manos la acarició con muchas ganas. Se sentía genial igual que esa vez, sorprende la igualdad de las sensaciones con la anterior realidad que no fue. Si vio el futuro o no, no tenía idea, solo sabía que debía guardar este momento para siempre y si era listo, tendría a Wilson para siempre también.

—Oh, Greg, Greg.

—Jimmy… ven precioso, tú sabes.

—Oh, sí…

Los besos fueron desesperados y entre la nube de place, los dos lo sabían. No había que hacerse los tontos al respecto, no podían.

—Dímelo Jimmy.

Acarició sus muslos interiores y preparó esa entrada ansiosa. Metió dos dedos mientras lo masturbaba con besos en el trasero. Entró en él con seguridad, con cuidado, sabiendo que quizás era terreno virgen. Luego, se mantuvo dentro para saborear el momento de la intimidad antes de moverse con lentitud continua. Aumentó el ritmo de forma deliciosa y el delirio se presentó en forma de quejidos lujuriosos.

Wilson comenzó a moverse también, tratando de obtener el placer necesitado por tanto tiempo. Unos besos fugaces y ardientes viajaron por el cuerpo de ambos con mucha rapidez. El ir y venir se hizo intenso, les encantaba a ambos.

—Dímelo Jimmy…

—Greg…

—Dímelo…

—Greg, te amo…

—Bien dicho, precioso.

El movimiento fue continuo para el disfrute de ambos. Las sensaciones se intensificaron al ser más profundas con más sentimiento de lo que era antes.

Wilson gemía sin control y House sabía que pronto se vendría dentro del hombre. Ni siquiera se puso condón, ellos tan experimentados y siendo médicos. Cualquiera los regañaría por comportarse como adolescentes hormonados, pero House no se puso el condón, no porque no tuviera uno, sino porque asaltó tan rápido a Wilson, que lo hizo sin esperar defensa de parte del otro.

Sin embargo, la entrega de James lo conmovió, profundamente, cosa que no creyó sentir de sí mismo con su supuesto corazón de hielo, pero Wilson lo sabía. Siempre Wilson fue más allá de lo que era él en realidad. Podía ver su esencia, sabía exactamente quién era y por eso lo amaba. La realidad le cayó como un rayo, el sueño también se hizo realidad.

Gregory sonrió con felicidad extrema. El placer corrió por su espalda, se depositó en lugares que no pensaba posibles para luego, estallar en un orgasmo extremo, diferente y con mucho amor.

Calmó el aliento todo lo que pudo, pero no fue fácil.

—James, James.

Wilson trató de enfocar la vista como reaccionando a la voz de su amante.

—James.

Wilson abrió los ojos, miró avergonzado, quitó la vista, trató de zafarse sin éxito. House le tenía el rostro entre sus manos.

—James.

Este se tranquilizó y lo miró a los ojos.

—James, quédate conmigo.

Los ojos de Wilson brillaron intensamente y después se cristalizaron un poco. Asintió con la cabeza.

—Estaremos juntos para siempre, igual que en las películas —le dijo House con una sonrisa.

Entonces, su amor sonrió.

 **Fin.-**


End file.
